


Полезное проклятье

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Harry Potter, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Гарри прокляли, и он обращается за помощью к штатному министерскому специалисту по Темной магии.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 51





	Полезное проклятье

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на "Апрельский семицветник" на Люцемании.   
> По заявке с кинкфеста: Гаррилюц. Гарри словил заклятие и выпустил из-за него парочку тентаклей. Он бесится и переживает, а Люц из любопытства пытается как бы невзначай их потрогать и нарывается. В итоге п/а ко взаимному удовольствию, и тектакли в нём играют самую активную роль. H+

— Мистер Поттер?

Малфой окинул Гарри с головы до ног холодным неприязненным взглядом и остановился на лице. Нос у Гарри предательски зачесался. 

— Мне нужна ваша… консультация. 

Просить помощи у Люциуса Малфоя Гарри не хотел, хотя пришел именно за ней. Он бы вообще не попал к штатному министерскому специалисту по Темной магии, если бы не обстоятельства. От Мунго начальник отговорил. Сказал, что целители точно запрут денька на три, еще и опытами замучают, а Малфой только рад будет сделать все быстро, четко и аккуратно. Магический контракт и угроза при любой оплошности оказаться в Азкабане способствовала его добросовестной работе.

— Проходите.

Малфой откинулся на спинку кресла и уставился на Гарри, задержал взгляд на животе и едва заметно ухмыльнулся. Гад. Устроился в тепленьком месте, после того, как выдал пачкой всех бывших подельников. Теперь вроде как и при деле, и под присмотром. Цветет и пахнет. У Гарри к нему были очень смешанные чувства.

— Что же с вами приключилось?

— Проклятье. Вы же специалист по проклятьям? Значит, обязаны их снимать.

— Если знаю как.

Гарри нервно поправил сбившуюся мантию. Нет, зря он сюда пришел. Все равно, если Малфой не поможет, придется идти в Мунго. Но сволочь все будет знать, усмехаться втихомолку и рассказывать гнусности своей семейке, а уж они раструбят по всему волшебному миру.

— Вы утверждали, что знаете, как снять любое проклятье ваших недавних «коллег».

— Но они могли научиться новым. Так что там у вас? 

Гарри осторожно раскрыл мантию и выпустил «это» наружу. Малфой аж приподнялся и наклонился вперед, на его лице мелькнуло удивление и откровенный интерес.

— Можете убрать? — Гарри очень надеялся, что не покраснел.

Малфой не ответил. Он вышел из-за стола, приблизился и попробовал поймать один из отростков, но тот ловко ускользнул и снова спрятался на животе Гарри.

— Не надо!

— Не бойтесь, я только посмотрю. Что именно произошло?

Малфой все же умудрился схватить один, Гарри словно дернуло током. Отростки были невероятно чувствительны, и от осторожных поглаживаний ему стало очень не по себе. Это ощущалось слишком интимно! Ладонь Малфоя, словно, касалась не отвратительного щупальца, а низа живота, или внутренней стороны бедра, подбираясь все ближе к мошонке. Гарри пришлось приложить море сил, чтобы сказать очень и очень спокойно:

— Мы задерживали Роули, он бросил невербальным проклятьем.

— Роули, невербальным… 

Малфой, задумавшись, поглаживал один из отростков, не замечая, что еще один лег ему на талию, а третий пополз по плечу к виднеющейся из-за белоснежного воротника шее. Четвертый, самый смирный по прежнему лежал у Гарри на животе, но уже нетерпеливо подрагивал. 

Малфой щупальцам понравился сразу, несмотря на отношение самого Гарри. Хотя... 

Гарри почувствовал, что зарделся. Эти чертовы отростки, щупальца, как будто жили собственной жизнью. А от невыносимых поглаживаний становилось щекотно и тяжелело в паху. 

Только этого ему не хватало!..

— Больше ничего не произошло? — вопрос донесся будто издалека.

— Нет… Роули бросил проклятьем, но оно... — Пальцы Малфоя сжались сильнее, Гарри сглотнул. Почему в этом кабинете так жарко?! — Оно... Оно столкнулось со вторым и… Попало в меня!

«В меня» прозвучало почти жалобно. Малфой обхватил щупальце, вытянул его в длину и поднес к глазам. Гарри представить не мог, что тот собирается разглядывать. Это всего лишь уродливые отростки!

— Сдвоенное проклятье. Как интересно. — Судя по тону, мысли у Малфоя витали где-то далеко.

Поглаживания прекратились, и Гарри сразу стало легче дышать. Он попытался оторвать наглые щупальца от Малфоя, но те не слушались.

— Вы можете меня от них избавить?

— Можно отрезать.

От этой мысли Гарри поплохело. Щупальце вырвалось из ладони Люциуса и спряталось Гарри под мантию, остальные последовали за ним. Отростки были горячими и как будто слегка липкими, словно выделили какую-то жидкость. На Малфоя что ли так отреагировали?

— Если это все, что вы можете мне предложить, я пойду в Мунго.

— Извините, я только пытаюсь вспомнить встречал ли что-то подобное. Как раз в Мунго вам и предложат просто отрезать, но есть другие способы.

Малфой нагло засунул руку под мантию Гарри, легко проведя пальцами по животу, будто пощекотал, снова поймал отросток и вытащил его на свет. Второй мгновенно обвил его запястье, третий забрался ему на талию, а четвертый все так же оставался на месте, только высунул кончик из расстегнутой мантии.

— Вы их контролируете? – спросил Малфой.

Он держал отросток в левой руке и поглаживал его правой. От этих прикосновений Гарри бросило в жар, он уже трижды проклял себя за то, что пришел.

— Не очень. То есть черт… Прекратите его гладить!

— Почему? Вам неприятно? Он очень теплый, гладкий, упругий… — Малфой обхватил отросток ладонью и провел почти по всей длине. У Гарри подкосились колени. Он едва не упал, успел вцепиться в стол и опереться на него.

— Вы представляете, как это звучит?! — произнес Гарри пересохшими губами. 

Его щеки буквально пылали, Малфой это совершенно точно видел. Наверняка специально смущал и издевался, чертов ублюдок! «Упругий», мать его!

— Я отлично представляю, «как это звучит». Мне приходилось видеть что-то подобное, но те червячки были мало похожи на ваших… красавцев.

«Красавцев!» Это уже становилось нестерпимо! Второе щупальце выпустил запястье Малфоя и совершенно неожиданно для Гарри нырнул тому под мантию, и дальше, под тонкую рубашку, прижавшись к его груди. Третье с талии спустилось ниже. Задница у Малфоя тоже была вполне «упругой». Малфой почему-то не стал ничего предпринимать, только усмехнулся. 

— Какие у вас наглые друзья, — сказал он и сильнее сжал щупальце в своей руке.

Это было почти больно и вместе с тем, неожиданно приятно. Малфой будто сжал в кулак его эрегированный член, и Гарри осознал, что был бы не прочь, если бы это на самом деле оказалось так. А Малфой еще и издевался, сделал рукой несколько коротких сильных движений, от чего у Гарри потемнело перед глазами, а член едва не разорвал штаны.

— Вашу мать! — процедил Гарри через зубы.

— Что вы чувствуете, мистер Поттер?

Голос у Малфоя был все такой же спокойный и холодный, будто тот проводил обычный осмотр и не видел, до чего довел пациента.

— Злость, — ответил Гарри. — Досаду, отчаяние…

Он закрыл глаза, смотреть на этого гада и на то, как его обвивают щупальца, было невыносимо. Но так лучше чувствовалось, что отростки делают, и что Малфой делает с ними. Гарри ощущал каждый волосок, каждую ямочку на его теле, которое так и хотелось покрепче сжать. Что-нибудь сделать уже! 

— Возбуждение?

Ладонь Малфоя замерла, когда второй, находящейся под его рубашкой отросток скользнул за пояс штанов. Четвертый, наконец, не выдержал и присоединился к «братьям», нырнув под мантию Малфоя. Гарри чувствовал теплую и гладкую кожу, и от этих ощущений в сочетании с прикосновением руки к одному из щупалец вся кровь устремилась к паху, пальцы на ногах поджались, и Гарри с трудом выдохнул. Лучше было бы только, если бы второй рукой Малфой сжал Гарри член. 

— Да. Блядь! Вы издеваетесь?!

— Я провожу диагностику. Должен же я понять функции ваших новых частей тела, их особенности, возможности, последствия… — дыхание Малфоя сбилось.

Гарри застонал сквозь зубы. Второй отросток втиснулся Малфою между ягодиц и коснулся кончиком ануса. Третий — обвил бедро, четвертый пытался пролезть за пояс штанов спереди. Первый — вырвался из ладони Малфоя, обвил его талию и подтянул к Гарри. Тот и не думал, что отростки настолько сильны!

Чтобы не упасть, Малфою пришлось опереться на стол и зависнуть прямо над Гарри. Нет, Малфой вовсе не был спокоен. Его щеки пылали румянцем, губы раскраснелись, на лбу показались капли испарины.

— Диагностику, сэр?

Гарри разозлился. Или это была не злость, а потаенное желание, которое он, наконец, мог реализовать. Он не понимал, чего Малфой добивается. Почему позволяет… Почему, блядь, так нестерпимо хочется содрать с него все эти тряпки и прикоснуться к нему не только проклятыми отростками, но и собственными руками, ладонями, членом. Да, особенно членом. Вогнать ему в задницу, оттрахать до потери сознания прямо на этом блядском столе. Сейчас же!

— Да, — сказал Малфой и, наклонившись, сжал зубами плечо Гарри.

— Еще немного и я вас просто выебу... сэр, — прошептал Гарри, но понял, что слегка опоздал с предупреждением.

Зловредный отросток самым кончиком уже протискивался в горячее, тесное, умопомрачительное…

Малфой, вместо того чтобы испуганно отпрянуть, застонал и почти лег на Гарри. Двинул бедрами. Сразу стало понятно, что член у Малфоя стоит не меньше, чем у самого Гарри. Интересно, это на него так вид отростков подействовал? Извращенец! Но вместо ожидаемого презрения, Гарри ощутил только еще большее возбуждение.

— Надеюсь, вы отдаете отчет в своих действиях?.. — сказал он. 

Делать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит было уже невозможно. Он на самом деле сейчас…

— Блядь! — это заорали они уже оба, когда отросток скользнул еще глубже. 

Гарри не выдержал. Если уж Малфою так хочется трахаться, то Гарри собирался сделать все сам, не отдавая первенство отросткам, которые, может, отвалятся через пару дней. Нет уж! Пусть у Малфоя останется память именно о нем, а не об этих ошибках магии. 

Словно повинуясь его невысказанному приказу, щупальца оставили тело Малфоя, занявшись его одеждой. Стащили мантию... Нахрена мантии делать из такой гладкой ткани? Рубашку. Немного порвалась, ничего. Из штанов и белья Малфой выскользнул сам, и потянулся к губам Гарри. Тот не стал отворачиваться, поцеловал в ответ, с упоением посасывая мягкие губы. Гарри даже казалось странным, что ему хотелось целоваться, тратить на это время, когда он едва сдерживался от того, чтобы трахнуть Малфоя, который, по всему, только этого и дожидался!

В следующий миг он уже прижал Малфоя к столу, потерся членом о его ягодицы. После отростка осталось немного смазки, и ей вполне можно было воспользоваться. В то же время одно щупальце гладило Малфоя по груди, ощупывая кончиком затвердевшие соски, еще два обвили бедра, заставляя держать ноги пошире, а особо чувствительными кончиками поглаживали мошонку. Гарри чувствовал, как спина Малфоя слегка дрожит и напрягается под его руками. Он чуть подавался назад, прижимаясь к Гарри. 

Четвертое, самое застенчивое щупальце скользнуло по талии Малфоя и обвило его член.

— Ах… — Выдохнул Малфой и уперся лбом о стол, отставляя задницу. 

Очень хорошую, надо сказать, задницу, Гарри уже успел оценить, погладить и ущипнуть. Он раздвинул мягкие ягодицы и пристроил член к анусу Малфоя, но понял, что смазки слишком мало. Так не понравится никому. Гарри с трудом припомнил подходящее ситуации заклинание, и воспользовался им, даже не достав палочку из кармана. Смазки получилось больше, чем надо, но так даже лучше. 

Он дернулся вперед, въезжая в горячую, скользкую, нежную глубину одним движением, и застонал. Да, это было куда лучше, чем щупальцем. Даже не сравнить! 

Их Гарри тоже ощущал. И те, что поглаживали бедра Малфоя, и то, что пульсировало, сжимаясь, на его члене, и последнее — ползущее к шее, к лицу… Оно коснулось губ Малфоя, а тот вдруг открыл рот и лизнул чувствительный кончик. Гарри сбился с темпа, перед глазами заплясали круги. Происходящее не было похоже ни на что! Казалось, все тело пронзило чистым удовольствием, он не мог больше думать, дышать. Только механически двигал бедрами. Еще, еще, еще…

Щупальце уже заползло в рот Малфоя, и тот мягко посасывал его, касаясь языком. Другое терлось кончиком о влажную головку члена. Слишком… слишком много ощущений! Гарри кончил внезапно и так ярко, что ему на миг показалось, что он ослеп или потерял сознание. Только успел понять, что сам Малфой задрожал и излился на собственный рабочий стол.

Обессиленные щупальца повисли по бокам.

— Кажется... вы хотели снять проклятье, — пробормотал Гарри, еле ворочая языком.

Такого оргазма он раньше не испытывал ни разу. Не то, чтобы у него был богатый опыт, но тем не менее… 

Влажная спина Малфоя чуть вздрагивала под его рукой, но Гарри не спешил отстраниться. Ему казалось, если он сделает хотя бы шаг — упадет.

— А надо? — прохрипел Малфой.

— Издеваешься?!

Гарри отпрянул, вытаскивая из задницы обмякший член, и сполз на пол. Ноги не держали, не было сил даже заправить член в штаны. Малфой с трудом выпрямился и оперся голой задницей на стол. Он выглядел усталым, но каким-то счастливым, что ли... Чертов извращенец.

— Нет, правда, как я с ними жить буду. Люциус... — проклятье, он назвал Малфоя по имени.

— Люциус, Гарри?

Гарри пожал плечами. Малфой поднял бровь.

— А вам не кажется, что с ними удобнее... практичнее?

— Нет. Они совершенно невыносимы. Ну, почти, — вдруг смутился Гарри. — В конце концов, это просто некрасиво! Я — урод!

— Я бы поспорил. В любом случае... снять проклятье не получится. Либо резать в Мунго, что, скорее всего, крайне негативно скажется на твоей половой функции. Было бы жаль… — задумчиво протянул Малфой и закусил губу.

Охренеть.

— Да с чего вдруг?!

— Особенность проклятья. 

— Вот черт... Либо?

— Либо — прятать. Я могу разработать контр-заклинание, которое позволит тебе держать щупальца в узде и сделает незаметными в обычной жизни. Но если тебе будет нужно…

— Потрахаться.

— Не только, — Малфой улыбнулся. 

Гарри расхохотался.

— Доктор Осьминог, блин! — сказал он, вспомнив о дурацких комиксах, которые читал Дадли.

— Что?

— Не важно, ты не поймешь. И когда же ты разработаешь это заклинание?

— Потребуется пара дней усердной работы. А тебе придется эти дни посидеть дома, желательно в моем присутствии. — В глазах Малфоя плясали черти.

Точно — фетишист.

— То есть на пару дней уединиться с тобой?

— Уединяться не обязательно, но крайне желательно.

Малфой, наконец, отлепился от стола и начал одеваться. Гарри даже немного пожалел об этом. Он поднялся и поправил свою одежду, обернув все еще слабые щупальца вокруг талии.

— К тебе или ко мне? — И сам же ответил: — Ко мне.

— Как скажешь, Гарри. И я подозреваю, что разработка заклинания может немного затянуться...

Гарри подумал, что совсем не против. Хотя Малфой, может, и неплохо разбирался в проклятьях, но этот случай явно потребовал особого внимания.


End file.
